Crossworlds
by Alice Harkey
Summary: Samrit and Alice were always big fans of Fairy Tail. Never in their lives did they think for one minute that their dream would come true. They find themselves in Magnolia! After meeting Vince, a Werewolf Slayer, they end up joining the one and only Fairy Tail. But, can the Fairy Tail gang keep up with their new nakama's big secrets and dangerous past? Main OC x OC and NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people of Earth who own computers! It's me again, Alice-chan! Only I brought some friends... and a cat! This is my new story, that you've all been waiting for, Crossworlds! Now, you might think that this is just another one of my stories, but it isn't. You see, this story is not only written by me, but also my good friends, Samrit and Blitzing. I've been working my butt off editing all of the chapters we have written so far! ****This story has been a lot of fun to come up with and write. For as much stress as it's giving me, being in charge and all, I know that it is beyond worth it. Now, here is the full summary I promised!**

******Samrit and Alice were always big fans of Fairy Tail. It was their dream to be in the famous magical guild that they read about in their favorite manga, Fairy Tail. Never in their lives did they think for one minute that their dream would come true. After an espically troublesome day, they find themselves in the beatuiful city of Magnolia! After meeting Vince, a Werewolf Slayer that was born of the same problematic circumstances as Allie and Sami, they train and become proud members of the one and only Fairy Tail! But, can the Fairy Tail gang keep up with their new nakama's big secrets and dangerous past? Find out what happens when we cross worlds.**

******So, without further adeu, Enjoy!**

******Crossworlds Ch.1 by Alice Harkey**

* * *

It was 6:30 AM. Really, did it have to be so damn early? I hate getting up early! I'm more of a sleep-till-noon kind of girl. Mornings don't really exist in my little world. But, school demands that I roll my lazy butt off of my bed and onto the cold, hard, wooden floor, landing with a loud and painful thud. You know, right after I beat the hell out of my alarm clock for being so dang noisy.

My morning routine is the usual; trudge like a zombie to the bathroom to freshen up, trudge back to my room less like a zombie to get dressed, trip at the top of the stairs, roll down to the bottom, pick myself up, and wonder how I'm still alive today.

Breakfast? Who eats breakfast anymore? No, I have to run to the bus stop to catch the bus or I'll be walking to school. Let's see who good your logic is. If I don't like to wake up until noon, do you think I enjoy walking to school at almost seven in the morning? Yeah, I'd rather lie down in the middle of a road, and a busy one at that.

I sound so lazy, don't I? Well, never fear! I make up for it after school almost every day from three to five. I have marching band practice, and though you have now just labeled me a big geek, whoever said that marching band isn't a sport can go to hell. I would _love _to see you march in two parades in one day, march in another one the next day, go to school the day after that and endure gym class, and then have _more _band practice after school the same day from three to five. Let's see how enthusiastic your joints and muscles are to move and function. I play the flute, so it's not half bad carrying that while I march. But, oh, those poor susa's and percussion… oh, and bells!

Okay, so there I am at the bus stop. I'm waiting, I'm waiting… UGH! I hated riding the bus! I really wished I had my license and my own car. Then, I wouldn't have to ride the disgusting smelling school bus with all of the underclassmen. Usually, I'd get a ride from my best friend, Sami. But, she'd been having car issues lately, so getting a ride was a no-go for both of us. Sami was like a sister to me, so no doubt, she'd feel guilty about not being able to pick me up and drop me off.

"Hey, Allie. No ride today?" one of the kids in my neighborhood asked. Nope, I just felt like riding with a bunch of gross underclassmen that morning… by the way, sarcasm is my best friend.

"Sami's having car trouble," I answered, keeping my sarcastic reply to myself. I was going to try _really _hard not to start the day off being a bitch. He replied with a quiet 'oh' and turned away from me. I could only hope that he'd leave me alone.

Well, I feel awake enough for introductions now. My name is Allie, short for Alice, and I was a junior in high school, almost 17 years old, 16 until August, when my life changed forever. Now comes the part where I tell you what I look like and I get an awesome confidence and self-esteem boost.

I have wavy and slightly curly, medium length, brown hair that's darker underneath and lighter up by my bangs that frame my face. I also have natural blonde highlights that really come out in the summer because of the sun. I'm not the tallest person, about 5'3, but with the help of my three-inch heels, I'm about the height of a 'normal' person, or so one of my friends has said. I usually don't wear my heels to school though, even though they are the cutest pair of boots ever! They're tan with thick, black soles that remind me of work boots. They're on the shorter side, only reaching to about the middle of my calf.

Oh, dear me! I'm rambling on about my shoes! Okay then, back to me. I'm not super pale, but I'm not really tan either. I do have a darker skin complexion, though; an olive-like skin tone. I get that from my dad's side of the family. He's Italian or something like that. Others tell me I'm not fat, but I still think that I might be at least a little chubby. One of my friends lashed out at me once because of that, saying "You are NOT fat! You're like a freaking TOOTHPICK!" I laughed a little at her and she continued her rant, saying, "Call yourself fat one more time and I'll push you off a cliff!" That got me to shut up real quick even though I knew it was an empty threat. There isn't a cliff for miles out where I live. I don't call myself fat anymore, and it's not really because I'm scared I'll be pushed off a cliff, more as I find that I feel awesome when I tell people I'm sexy and skinny.

Is it just me, or do I ramble a LOT? Oh, well, you'll live. At school, I'm a bit of a looser, but I'm the coolest girl ever according to all of my friends, which would be including the 160-some kids in band. Okay, I'm lying; they think I'm a dork.

I love to read, mostly manga's like Fairy Tail and fanfictions, and I love to write, again, mostly fanfictions. I also love to play video games, sing, draw, dance when no one's around, sleep, eat, read (yes, I meant to say it twice), and, you know, live… kind of. Don't worry; I'm not an emo, suicidal, weirdo. Oh, and I really love to sleep… and eat… Yeah, food is awesome.

I am a huge fan of Fairy Tail! It's found its way into almost every aspect of my life. My favorite sentence currently is, "I don't care if he's a fictional character I still want to marry him!" It's pretty sad when your biggest crush is on one of the main characters from a manga. It sounds stupid, but I swear that if Natsu Dragneel were real, just his existence in the world would make me die of happiness. If it met him, I'd probably freak out and _then _I would die. I doubt that would actually happen, though. I don't usually freak out like that, but since Natsu isn't real, insert anime tears here, it doesn't really matter, does it?

"This is taking forever!" I complained. I had no idea how long I'd been sitting there, but I didn't care. In case you haven't noticed, I'm really not a morning person.

"The bus driver's late," the other annoyance said as he checked his wristwatch. "We're gonna be late for school if she doesn't get here soon."

"Well, that won't be out faults, now will it?" I said rather than asked as I reached into my bag to pull out a volume of Fairy Tail. I didn't plan on receiving a reply from the boy who lived down the street from me. And even if I did get a response, I wouldn't care enough to remember the words that came out his mouth. I say that, but I don't really mean it. I say a lot of things I don't mean.

"I don't like being late, though. It always makes me feel like I missed something important and I feel almost out of place all day," the boy replied. I didn't bother saying anything back, but I did have to agree with him about being late. I felt the same way, but at that moment I really didn't care. It was school we were talking about. We didn't retain half the crap we heard in first period anyways, so why make a big fuss about it? Gosh, freshmen worry so much.

I flipped to the first page of the volume in my hands. I'd read that one before, but when it's something that good, it's well worth the time to read it a second time. I read through the pages as I waited outside in the chilly, morning air and just as I was getting to a really good part the sound of a loud engine caused me to tear my gaze from the book. It was, cue music of doom, the bus.

The large vehicle stopped in front of us and I huffed in annoyance as I closed my book and lifted myself from my cozy spot on the ground. The one that I decided was perfect for sulking in on that fine and pointless morning.

I took the steps necessary to get onto the bus and I grimaced in displeasure at the sound that met my ears. You see, where I lived, the schools were all really close to each other. You had the Middle School, the Junior High, and the High School all on the same campus, so guess who else was on the bus that morning. Yeah, all the little kids were just as annoying as ever. It wasn't that I didn't like little kids it was just that those ones were particularly annoying.

Those kids were way too happy and awake that morning for my liking. I made my way to the back of the bus, bumping into the kids that thought it was a great idea to just chill in the middle of the aisle. BONK! My bag hit a little boy in the face. Ha, sticking your face in a lane of traffic isn't so much fun anymore, is it? A smirk made its way onto my face as I heard him yell back at me to watch where the hell I'm going. Yeah, those were his exact words. Seriously, how are parents raising their kids nowadays? How old is he, what, like eleven? My God!

I was disgusted with the way that eleven year old kid was talking to me; I mean seriously, where did he even learn words like that? But still the amused and satisfied smirk remained on my features. I should watch where _I'm _going? Ha, maybe _you _should watch where you put your face. I wasn't usually that mean, but I hate mornings, and those annoying kids yapping away like there's no tomorrow and like it's two in the afternoon, only added to the feeling of hatred toward mornings.

I flopped into the seat carelessly, slouching and pulling my knees up to push against the seat in front of me. I reached into my bag yet again to retrieve my only sliver of happiness I had on that stupid prison-like mode of transportation. Fairy Tail would save me from the miserable thing I called my life!

I was completely consumed by the book. Yay for me for having an awesome imagination that allows me to get so into a book that I'm completely unaware of my surroundings! I shall pump my fist in the air triumphantly now. Haza!

Oh, how I wished I could have a life like Lucy, Natsu, and the rest of the Fairy Tail gang. I mean, sure they got into a lot of life-threatening situations and all that, but I was willing to go through that. Nothing better than a challenge, am I right? I wanted the adventure that they had. I wanted the freedom that they had… Okay maybe I _really _wanted the magic too. I always imagined what kind of magic I would have if I were in Fairy Tail. There were so many possibilities that seriously, I think if I tried to think of all of them at one time, my brain would fry and you'd see smoke pouring out of my ears.

I'm a bit of a pyromaniac. I admit it, I've almost burnt my house down once… or twice… or maybe three times, but GAH! Who's counting? I love fire. It always amazes me with its destructive beauty and I would love it if I had fire magic. It would be so much easier to blow things up, too! Yeah, I like blowing things up, what of it? Have you ever put a used iPod Nano in the microwave for a minute? Let me tell you, it's pretty damn fun.

My dream magic was fire magic, like Natsu's. But, fire is Natsu's thing, so if I were in Fairy Tail, I think I'd want a different magic so I can let Natsu be the _special, _fire-eating dummy that he is. I love him so much.

Before I knew it, the bus had pulled onto the campus and releases us to enter another thing that traps you like a prisoner.

I lazily pulled myself up off of the seat and hoisted my bag over my shoulder. I really didn't want to go to first period. I had history, my least favorite subject, yet it's the one I did the best on during the Graduation Testing. I trudged into the school and made my way to my locker. I didn't even register most of what I did into my memory. I'd probably just repeat the whole thing over again tomorrow anyways.

I set my books on the desk when I reached the classroom. I wanted to just drop them, but I didn't think that the teacher would appreciate that all too much. I sat through the boring lecture and, as you could see, I really had no clue what my history teacher was talking about. I spaced out for a second and the next thing I knew, he was talking about something completely different. Did I really miss something, or does he actually jump from topic to topic like that?

Before I knew it, the bell was ringing and I was picking up my stuff to head to my next class. I has literature next, and although it wasn't as boring as history, I still didn't like my second period class.

Class started and the teacher gave us a creative writing assignment. Yes! Finally something that I can be mildly interested in! You know, as far as being interested in school goes. I reached into in my pencil case and fumbled around through the other writing utensils. Pencil, pencil, pencil… where the heck did my pencil go? I couldn't find it in my case. I could've sworn that I- No way…

I let out an exasperated sigh as I leaned over to the person next to me and whispered so I didn't disturb the whole class.

"Hey, do you have a pencil I can borrow? I left mine in my first period," I whispered after I got their attention. I hate asking people for things when I know that I have my own to use. I hate it, yet it seems I have to do it so often, especially with pencils. I swear that I go through about two or three packs of pencils in one school year alone. And yes, they're mechanical pencils.

The girl I asked smiled and reached for her own pencil case. I wrote the paper and did the assignment and that was pretty much the highlight of my day. No wait, I just realized that was a lie. The new highlight of my day was in band when a senior flute player, a friend of mine, pulled out some packs of temporary tattoos. With a water bottle and a piece of paper towel in her hand she enthusiastically opened the packages and handed out Disney Princess tattoos to me and her other friends.

Oh, my god I love my friends. My friend Audrie, the one who brought all the tattoos, yeah she just pulled out Disney Fairy tattoos. The band director was talking and I don't know if he was choosing to ignore the commotion in the front or he just didn't notice.

"Hey, Kate hand me your water bottle," Audrie whispered over to her friend on the other side of her as she pulled down the collar of her shirt and placed a Tinkerbell tattoo on the left side of her chest. Oh god, she was putting a Tinkerbell tattoo on her boob in the middle of class while she's sitting in the front row. I had to fight to keep in my laughs. She was acting like it was the most normal thing in the world to be holding a wet paper towel to her boob in the middle of class, yet she was looking around cautiously to see if anyone else was noticing what she's doing. That is why I love my friends so much. What would I do without them?

Band ended and I headed to my last period class, math. Math wasn't the worst; I mean it was the last period of the day. WOOHOO! I walked into the classroom and was already laughing at my classmates' crazy antics. One of the girls in my class, Linda, was drawing on the back chalkboard, but Lisa, another girl in my class, was determined to make sure what's drawn didn't stay on the board.

"Lisa, I swear to god!" Linda yelled furiously with a smile on her face. She attempted to draw on the board again and Lisa swooped in with the eraser. Linda grabbed at Lisa's hand to try and get the wretched erasing cloth from her and the scene ended with Linda chasing Lisa over some desks and getting her foot caught in one of the bars. Thankfully, she tripped over a desk in the front row, so her face did _not _get totally owned by another desk. Tori, however, was a different story.

Tori walked into the room trying to act all cool and stupid stuff like that. She tried to swing her leg over a desk but for some reason she had walking issues. Gosh, if only you could've seen her! Her foot got caught when she kicked her leg out and for some reason she didn't stop walking. Lucky for her, her foot came loose before she toppled over onto the floor making the most hilarious sound I've ever heard come out of a falling person's mouth. Oh, and her face, you should've seen it. I was still laughing about that, gasping for breath while Tori lay on the floor like an idiot, laughing her ass off with the rest of the class.

"What happened?" the math teacher asked as she entered the room, slowing her pace when she saw Tori on the floor. I saw a smile on the teacher's face. For as much of a hard time that we gave the poor woman, she still put up with us. Math was one of my favorite classes just because of my teacher and my classmates.

We all sat in our seats and the lesson began... almost.

"Alright, you want me to prove it?" Tori asked, raising her voice at the boy who sat one desk ahead and one row over. They'd been chatting away earlier, but I didn't care about what they were talking about. It was probably something stupid anyways.

I was right about it being stupid.

"Can I look it up on the computer?" Tori questioned. She really wanted to prove that guy wrong and me and Tori weren't exactly friends, but I knew her well enough to know that she was really competitive. The whole conversation was about… you ready for this? Seatbelts. They were arguing over a seatbelt law.

I shook my head and laugh amusedly. Oh I loved my last period class. You think that this is good? Oh it isn't even the half of it. It was like the last fifteen minutes of class and the teacher was letting us talk. She always joined in on the conversations. I think it was pretty neat that she did. She could crack some pretty good jokes when she joined in on the students' conversations.

Another kid in my class, a black kid, started to sing randomly. I swear to you all that I'm not being racist. This guy was black and he was singing… and it was one of the most entertaining things I've ever seen in my life. He was practically serenading the teacher, and singing Hey There Delilah.

"Stop. Stooop!" the teacher instructed with a slight smile on her face. The kid just kept on singing, getting louder, too.

"Oh my god, you are so weird!" the teacher yelled out bringing her hands up to slightly cover her ears, her smile never leaving her face.

See? I loved my math class. It wasn't like I ever get in on any of the big discussion, though. I just sat and laughed with the rest of the class, always in the background, just the way I like it.

All too soon, it was time. Time for what, you ask? Why, it was time for band practice. I had stuff to do for band for the past two weeks. Last week I had band practice Monday through Thursday, as usual. Friday was a football game so I didn't get home until almost midnight. The weekend was the parades, two on Saturday and another one on Sunday. I had band practice today through Thursday, another football game on Friday. You had to be dedicated to be in band here.

I entered the band room and it was as noisy and active as ever. Unlike my band period during the school day, practice was when the _entire _band got together and practiced in that one room. Yes, there really were over 160 kids in band at my school. It took a lot of work to be in band, especially when the band director had to work with so many kids. But, somehow, we always managed to pull through everything and do our best.

So I managed to make it through practice. That day was fun, the band director got super mad at us for talking so he threw his hat on the ground after blowing on his whistle really, _really _hard. His face was all read and it's pretty amusing seeing a red-faced bald man stomp furiously on the ground as he screams and the sweat is making his head super shiny. Do you know how distracting it is when you're trying to pay attention and you get distracted at mess up because you caught sight of something shiny out of the corner of your eye? You turn to see what it was and realize that it was band director's head shining and now he's even madder because we've messed up yet again. Ha, it was his own fault. He shouldn't let his head be so shiny and distracting. Sheesh put a hat on or something man!

We were hot, we were sweaty, we smelled like the boy's gym locker room, we were all panting because we were out of breath and that made it even hotter in the stuffy but air conditioned band room. I put my flute away and made sure I didn't drop any of my pieces of music. Then I saw him. He didn't look familiar. I didn't remember him ever being in band.

The boy I saw was on the taller side. He had dark brown hair that almost looked black and his hairstyle reminded me of Gray Fullbuster's hair, only with a light brown tint to it. See, I'm making references to Fairy Tail.

I think he saw me looking at him, because he hid his face a little bit more behind his bangs. Is he shy or something? Maybe he's new. That thought made my friendly, happy personality kick in. Oh dear, there was no stopping it now. The poor guy has to suffer through a conversation with me. I talk a lot when I really want to, and even when I don't want to sometimes. But, you've noticed that, haven't you?

I made my way through the sea of worn out band kids. Yeah, that day we were like a sea, slowly just kind of floating to our destinations, going with the flow like water… a very large mass of water.

As I approached the guy I took in his appearance, a more detailed look. I didn't get why he seemed unfazed by practice, that is, if he was even in band. He was wearing pants… on a hot day like that… If I were an anime character, I'd have been sweat-dropping. He was wearing a white polo shirt and tan slacks and he had his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Hello," I greeted him with a smile. I saw him tense up and I wonder if it was my fault. Does my breath stink or something? "Um, I haven't seen you here before. Are you just here to pick someone up or…" I trailed off awkwardly. What if he thinks I'm a weirdo? Oh, well, I am a bit of a weirdo, but still.

"I was just… No, I'm not here to pick someone up," he answered. He had a nice sounding voice. It wasn't too deep to the point where it was creepy, but it was husky and low. It was very attractive, if I do say so myself.

"O-okay. So, what _are _you doing here?" I asked curiously. He just stared at me for a moment and it was pretty creepy. Suddenly, I realized that he has no idea who I was. I hadn't told him my name or anything. Maybe that's why he was just staring at me.

I held out my hand to him.

"My name's Alice, by the way. But, everyone just calls me Allie," I said happily with a smile on my face. I think I saw him jump, or tense up. I couldn't tell which it was, but still, his reaction was strange.

Cautiously, he took my hand and flashed me a shy smile. He scratched the back of his head with his other hand, and that made him look even more like Gray. Oh, curse me and my obsession with Fairy Tail.

"So, what's your name?" I asked. He opened his mouth to speak then quickly snapped it closed. I furrowed my brow at the strange action, but waited patiently for him to speak. The room was getting quieter with each second that passed. I was the weirdo who _wasn't _trying as hard as possible to get the heck out of there as fast as I could. After a long day, who didn't want to go home and just relax after doing homework for hours on end?

"I… uh, I… I gotta go!" the stranger squeaked out nervously. Not a second afterward, he frantically spun away from me and sped toward the doors.

"Wait!" I called out. I didn't know why I told him to wait, I mean, it wasn't like he was super important or anything. Maybe it was because I thought he was attractive that I wanted him to stay and at least tell me his name. I called out for him to wait, but he didn't hear me. Either that or he just didn't want to stop. He looked like he was in a hurry and I couldn't help but wonder why.

With a sigh of defeat I headed back to my band locker to retrieve my house keys. I didn't have a ride home so, obviously, I'd have to walk home. Lucky for me I didn't live too far, but I really didn't want to walk, especially after practice. I just had to suck it up. I'd never get home if I didn't.

I walked out the door on the other side of the room. There were two ways to get out of the band room. One was the doors that led to the school hallway and to the junior hallway where there was like three sets of doors that led outside. That was the way Mystery Guy chose to escape. Yes, I'd be calling him Mystery Guy until I learned his name, if I ever did. The second way out was the door I was taking. It was one door that had a ramp that led to the back exit of the choir room, a set of double doors that led outside, and it split off into another hallway with some small rooms and the door that led backstage.

I left the building and the harsh light of the sun hit my eyes along with a rush of hot air. Ugh, I had to walk home in that sweltering heat. Curse my life!

Okay, I'm walking, I'm walking, I'm walking… GAH! I'm tripping! No, I saved myself. God, I must've looked like an idiot! But I did have an epic save. I couldn't even begin to describe how epic it was. But, I still looked like an idiot. I was glad that I was going home to my rented, split-level house. I could hide myself away from the world where no one could see me, and I meant no one!

You see, I lived alone. I didn't usually tell other people that because they got really suspicious and gave me strange looks. I didn't remember my parents and I couldn't really imagine having them now. I'd spent so long living on my own that I think it would've been weird if my parents entered my life then. So, I made my living by doing odd jobs here and there, but I really wanted to be a writer or musician. Man was I lucky that the rent for my place was cheap.

I finally made it home and I slid my house key into the lock, turning it until I heard a click. I carelessly swung the door open and flung it shut behind me after I entered. My keys were thrown on the couch and I dropped onto the couch after them with a loud groan. I didn't pull my other leg up onto the couch, so it dangled over the side and I closed my eyes, savoring the sweet silence and air conditioning. I felt a slight nudge against my calf.

Okay, so I didn't live _completely _alone. I had a cat… I think. She was red and pink with a little bit of white and blue. I named her Spritsa because of her fiery and playful personality. I didn't know why she had such unusually colored fur, but I thought the poor thing might have been genetically experimented on. I didn't always have Spritsa around. She used to follow me, though… all the time. I tried to shoo her away but she just kept coming back. After a while, I got fed up with the continuous fight to keep her away, and I guess she kind of grew on me. When I groaned in irritation and shouted, "Fine, I give up!" I swear that she smirked. That's why I liked her.

Spritsa had mostly red fur. From the top of her forehead to her nose it was a dark pink color from the white fur that was mixed in. On both her back thighs was a curved, wave-like, spike pattern that followed the curves of her hind legs. The bent triangles were a light, sky-blue shade that was enhanced by the thin yet prominent outline of white fur. Her tail was what I found most intriguing about her appearance. It was thick and it reminded me of a baseball bat with the way the fur stays smoothed and packed together. Like her thighs, her tail had the same kind of spiky pattern; only, on her tail, it was white with a tint of blue from the blue that surrounded it. The blue almost immediately shifted to red.

I cracked my eyes open and peered down at the cat as her big, shiny, blue eyes looked up at me with that special look of hers. It was the one that said, "Really? I mean… really?" Kind of like when Natsu had his really dumb moments and I can't help but think, "Really, Natsu? Are you seri- Come on, really?"

Spritsa had that amused look on her face and I scrunched my face in displeasure.

"What?" I snapped. Yes, I talked to my cat. So? I promise you that Spritsa looked so much like a cat you would see in an anime that you almost _expected _her to say something back. She was like an Exceed and that Pokémon, Shinx. She sounds so adorable, doesn't she?

The oddly colored cat stretched up her front paws to let them rest on the edge of the couch and looked at me expectantly.

"What, you want up on the couch?" I asked her. She replied with a no-duh look and I sighed, patting my stomach. She happily leapt up onto the couch and made herself comfortable on my stomach, purring away as I stroked the top of her soft head.

I wanted to take a nap. I felt like I should've gotten up and headed to my room, but I was just so comfy on the couch. It looked like Spritsa was pretty comfy, too. I decided it was better not bug her; she got moody when woken up by anyone other than herself. So, I was just going to close my eyes again and fall asleep there. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

* * *

**END NOTE: hey this look familiar? The format? Well, it won't for long. I've got my co-writers that will be invading my AN's now. Not that I necessarily mind. :) Check out chapter 2 of my story Author's Notes for a list of the pairings in this story. Once you've done that, feel free to try and guess what the special OC x OC pairing will be. *devious smile* I know you're a sucker for romance, so give it a shot! You should really gues during chapters 2 and 3 though. :) But, if you wanna give it a shot, go for it!**

**Sami: Wait! We forgot the Disclaimer in the beginning! How could you, Alice-chan?**

**Allie: Hello people of earth who own computers! You're probably expecting my usual story (speaking for Alice-chan), you know, lots of romance, humor, detailed plot and blah, blah, blah! You're right, it'll have all that and you might think that this is just another story, but-**

**Sami: its not! Definetive not! And whoever says that will be punished by me!**

**Erza: No! I will punish them! *holds out sword threateningly***

**Allie: Geez! Erza where the hell did you come from all of a sudden? ****Give me a heart attack, why don't ya!**

**Sami: Erza butt off! Allie is my best friend I will punish them! Its my duty as a best friend!**

**Erza: What did you say!?**

**Allie: *gulps* she means we're all nakama and you can help. *laughs nervously***** *sigh* where's Vince when you need him? *hides face with hands***

**Sami: Allie! Rescue meeeeeeeeee! *runs from Erza***

**Allie:* Runs with tears in eyes* Why is Vince suddenly like nail clippers? When you need him, you can't find him, and when you don't you can! Oh, the horror!**

**Erza: Do you guys have anything to complain?**

**Sami: n-n-n-n-noooooo *shakes head***

**Allie: *shakes head along with Sami***

**Erza: Good. *turns around and face nothing in particular***

**Sami: *sighs in relieve while sliding down to the ground***

**Allie: *flops uselessly onto the ground next to Sami* *whispers* we didn't tell her about the disclaimer, did we?**

**Sami: *whispers back* no but should we now?**

**Erza: *turns around suddenly with pointing her sword at us* Before I forget! Alice, Blitzing and Samrit don't own Fairy Tail! It all belongs to Hiro ****Mashima! UNDERSTOOD!**

** Sami: *shrieks and faint***

**Allie: *shrieks and trembles* I- I u-und-ders-stand! *gulps***

**Erza: Of course you do! *lowers sword* Thank you for allowing me to do the disclaimer.**

**Allie: *faints***

**...They're crazy... well, I hope you enjoyed this story so far.  
**

**Lucy: Review please! *puppy dog eyes***

**Yeah, what Lucy said. I'll try and update on a schedule, so until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice: well I can't wait to finally go to Fairy Tail. It's gonna be awesome.  
Vince: you'll have your time, be patient.  
Alice: Ahh~! Vince, don't do that! You scared me.  
Vince: Not my fault that you can't hear me, anyways it's time for me to appear. Also, we do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does, but we wish we did hahaha will I'll see you later My Lady *disappears into thin air*  
Alice: God I hate it when he does that. Oh, well enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 by Blitzing**

* * *

A medium height man wearing a black leather jacket and pants and black combat boots was standing in the middle of the bridge waiting for his friend to come back.

'_Gray, where are you? It shouldn't be taking you this long to get here! All you need to do is ask her to go through the portal and then she'll be here,' _thought the man.

"Hey Vince what are you doing," the said man turned around to look at who had called him. He saw Lucy, a sixteen year old blond with a big bust wearing a striped t-shirt and tight blue jean pants, a whip and keys at her side.

"Aren't you cold, Lucy? You're only wearing a t-shirt," I said.

"Well, you're the one with the black outfit, Vince. And no, I'm not cold. Why are you out here? What's with the sunglasses, how can you see?" she asked.

'_True,' _I thought. I was wearing all black but that's my look. A black and red shirt covered by a leather jacket and some leather pants along with a skull belt, black combat boots, and black leather gloves with skulls on the top, while wearing some dark as night sunglasses. Of course, it wasn't like I couldn't see; I just needed to cover my eyes.

"I have very good eyesight. Can I ask why you're here?"

"Oh, um, I was just walking to my house when I saw you and I was wondering what you were doing," she said nervously. Ah, I had forgotten I had that effect on people. Oh, well.

"Well I'm waiting for Gray to come back with a friend of mine. Would you like me to walk you back to your house?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that," she said cheerfully.

As we walked I thought about how I was going to explain this to Alice. She was a nice girl and she was going to find out that her favorite anime was real. It was kind of funny if you thought about it. But, never mind, time to get Lucy home. I wondered if I should've been doing that then I remembered, of course I should, it was in my nature to help. After all she was a nice girl, a little flimsy with the emotions, but hey, who isn't? After all, I may be silent but I always try to help, even Natsu with his weird passion to fight all the time. Hahaha, good times. Good times.

"Well, here we are. I'll see you tomorrow, Lucy."

"Ok thanks Vince, see you tomorrow."

As I walked away I remembered how I got there.

**Flashback:**

'_**Man, what a day! I don't think I've ever felt so wiped.**__**Wait, is that a wolf? Oh, shit! I have to run!' **_

**As I started to walk away the wolf whimpered at me. I thought, '**_**wait, is the wolf whimpering at me? WTF.' **_**Then, I was thinking it was probably stupid, but, I spoke.**

"**Are you alright little guy?" The wolf looked at me and smiled then it came to me and nuzzled my hand. '**_**Weird,'**_** I thought. Oh, well. Then it looked like it wanted me to go somewhere and for some reason I followed it. The next thing I knew, I found myself in a strange place. When I woke up the wolf was right next to me wagging its tail. "Where am I?"**

"**You're in Magnolia." **

"**Oh, wait who said that?" I looked around and didn't see anyone else but the wolf. No way, a wolf can't talk, can it?**

"**If you're wondering if I can talk, then yes I can, Vince," the wolf said. **

"**What the Hell? How can a wolf talk? That's not right."**

"**Oh, and neither is someone from this world being born in the other one, but you're living proof."**

"**Okay, what's going on here? Who are you and why am I here?" **

"**You're here because you are supposed to be Prince Vince." **

"**How do you know my name and what do you mean Prince?"**

"**Oh, that's right, you are Vince, Prince of the Night kingdom, sole heir to the throne of Darkness. I am Lycan the Wolf, your first member of the Pack and faithful vassal," he said assertively.**

"**Wait, I'm a prince? And what do you mean Pack?" **

"**You, Vince, are a Werewolf Slayer; the first one in a very long time and you have much to learn."**

**That's what happened and so I began my four year training as the Werewolf slayer, increasing my skills. Soon, I was given the title the Dark Flash because that was all you saw right before you were dead or defeated. I soon joined Fairy Tail, a mage guild, the most powerful and destructive guild in all of Fiore. Perfect for me. When I first got there I thought it was just a rowdy pub, but then I saw the master, a father to them all. I soon made friends with Natsu, Gray, and Erza. Strangely, I was the only one not scared of her and the only one able to beat her in a very long time. Of course, as a wolf you only fear the Alpha and the Alpha's mate. I was the Alpha but I had no mate, but that would soon change as I was tasked with rescuing Alice, princess of the Sun kingdom, sole heir to the throne of Light. I was her protector. That's when I asked Gray to go to Earth through the portal I made so I could bring her and Sami, the Earth Guardian, to Earthland where they belonged. **

**End Flashback**

Now here I was, 17 year old teen with a pack of wolves that answer my call, a home where everyone is family, and great friends that would always stand by my side. Life was good as I started walking back towards the bridge. I saw the portal open and I knew Gray had returned, hopefully, with Alice and Sami. As I raced over there, I wondered how my life would change after such a simple mission that could lead to such extravagant adventures.

* * *

**END NOTE: Thank you to Blitzing for writing this chapter in Vince's POV. Let's give a big round of applause! How did you like the chapter? I tried as best as I could to edit it thouroughly. Let me know if I missed anything and what you thought. All credit for the writing goes to Blitzing while the original idea is still mine. But, Blitzing did a fabulous job on this chapter in my opinion! I know that some of you were pretty wary of this story, but don't worry. Hopefully, this chapter helped a little bit. The next chapter will explain even more! Let's us knwo what you thought by reviewing. Click down in the box below. **

**~Alice-chan**

**l  
l  
V**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/: No time for introductions! Busy, busy, busy! Like usual Me, Samrit, and Blitzing DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! So, without further adieu, Enjoy chapter 3!**

**Crossworlds chapter 3 by: Samrit**

* * *

Waking up this morning was torture. Normally, I was a morning person who had no problem with waking up, but today everything went the wrong way. First of all, I had a nightmare and woke up crashing to the ground with a loud 'thud'. It wasn't the best way to wake up. Also, I was a bit late. It was already 6:10 and I should already be on my way to Allie's with my car to take her to school.

I rushed through my morning routine, brushing my pitch-black, shoulder length hair. It was a bit curled up and I had bangs covering my brown eyes a bit. My friends always said it was dangerous to drive with such bangs because they could fall into my eyes at any moment. But I didn't care, Allie never complained about my driving style and everyone else who drove with me was fine with it, too.

I rushed from bathroom to my room, nearly stumbling over my own feet, and crashed into my closet. Rubbing my sore forehead that collided with the mirror, I grabbed my red shirt and a pair of jeans. I skipped breakfast and ran out dressed to my old car.

And yes, before you guys ask, my name is Sami, also known as Samrit. It's a name from Thailand if you're wondering. I am 19 years old girl, currently in my first semester of college, working part time in a coffee shop and live alone in a small apartment filled with flowers and all kind of plants. I didn't know why, but I had a pretty good connection with plants. It was fun raising them and with them in there I didn't felt too alone. Also, I liked to watch them grow. I always felt calm looking at them.

Anyway, I was sitting in my old car now. It was about 11 years old I guess, maybe older, but it never let me down. But, like I said, everything went wrong today. I tried starting the car, but then I heard a small explosion. Looking up I saw the black smoke coming out of it. That's when I knew that I wouldn't be able to make it to anything on time today.

With a step I was out of the car, pulling out my cell phone. I called Allie, telling her that I wouldn't be able to drive her to school nor get her after practice. I could hear that she wasn't pleased one bit. She hated riding the bus, but I couldn't help her.

I hated feeling guilty, but that is what I felt right now: guilty. After I graduated from high school, I promised her I drive her to her school since we wouldn't be able to see each other all too often anymore.

And now? I couldn't keep this promise since my car let me down! Oh, how I hated those moments. I ran up to the house of another student that I knew from the college. Just when I got there my bad luck kicked in and he drove away.

"Damn it!" I muttered as I stomped my food onto the ground so that dust was flying around. Yep, I felt really stupid right now for that but who cares! I started running into the direction of my campus. Shortly after some meters I felt like I had no breath anymore. That was one of the reasons I hated sport in school, because I was really bad at them.

"God damn it! …Huff huff… I can't any …huff… anymore!" I cursed with the last breath in my lungs as I finally reached the campus. At moments like that I wished I was an anime character. They had stamina like nobody else and could run miles, especially Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail.

Now that I think about it, I started to compare people in my life more and more with people of Fairy Tail. That's why I said one time to Allie that our friendship reminded me a bit about Levy's and Lucy's.

Don't get me wrong, it's like she is Lucy because she is an amazing writer on and I am like Levy because I love to read her stories. I also tried to write myself, but I still lack some skill.

A look at my watch told me that I was already late for the lesson. I didn't care much though, listening to a professor was like torture, and if you were lucky to understand him then congratulations, 'cause I didn't understand them most of the time.

I stumbled into the room as the last one in and believe me, having the eyes of everyone on you wasn't something great, let alone to hear a mean comment from the professor about being not on time. It's the worst. I could hear my learning group chuckling and giggling. Oh, how I wished to beat them up right now… but, I resisted the urge and went over to one of the last free places, the last row and worst listening place.

My luck was really bad today, because after he finished the lesson he called me down. It was the second time I'd came late this month and, yep, I was about to get a scolding from him… great.

The learning part went by faster than I expected, though nearly falling asleep in one lesson with Prof. Linch and getting hit with his chalk wasn't that good since it caused me the second scolding today, but I shrugged it off and made my way to my part time job.

The guilty feeling came back then, because normally, I would drive Allie home on my way to the coffee shop. Or, she would come with me and we'd spend some time together during my breaks. But hey, I was determinate to visit her later!

As usual, I was going to go through the front door of the coffee shop. That was the point when I saw a strange guy. He had a lost expression on his face and seemed kind of nervous.

"Looks like someone is waiting for his girlfriend…" I giggled, god I felt like Mirajane if I used a sentence like that. But, who cares? It wasn't like he would ever know what I said. Right on clue, the guy looked at me and I feared for a moment that he had heard me. That was the point where I noticed that he looked like a real version of Gray Fullbuster. You know, that ice make mage from Fairy Tail? Only this guy had dark brown hair instead of the dark raven color.

I passed him and noticed that his eyes followed me. It felt strange and I feared that he could be something like a stalker, but hopefully not the kind of stalker Juvia was for Gray. Also, I noticed that he suddenly looked a bit surprised, but he kept a cool façade. What confused me the most was that he entered the shop after about 15 minutes after me. The scariest thing was that he asked my co-workers about me. They told me that he was asking around for a 'Sami' and the only person they know who answered to that name was me. So, I was a bit pissed now. Why the heck would a guy like that ask around for me if I was right in front of his nose not too long ago?

"Sami! Do something! That guy will scare away our costumers!" my boss yelled and hell she was as scary as Erza. That was somehow good and bad at the same time because she could make me work efficiently but also scared the shit out of me.

Just then, I noticed that that guy was about to take of his shirt. That was the point where I snapped. Asking about me was one thing, but to suddenly start stripping was another one entirely. Every friend of mine knew that I could snap if somebody got on my nerves or angered me and when I snapped, I could become as scary as Erza.

I grabbed the guy roughly by the collar of his shirt before he could take it off and dragged him out of the coffee shop, throwing him against the wall of a side road. I glare threw daggers at him and a growl escaped my lips. The guy, of course, looked really scared and that made me smirk. He reminded me even more of Gray now, like how he looked in the scene where Erza scared the shit out of him and Natsu.

"What do you think you're doing?" I growled low my grip on his collar tightening.

"I-I w-was j-just…" He stuttered but I didn't let him finish.

"You were just what? Stalking me? Asking shit about me? Let me give you some good advice! Get out of my sight and if you see you here again or hear that you asked around about me, I won't hesitate to beat the crap out of you, clear!" I let go of him and cracked my knuckles, a scary smile on my face and my hair seeming to float in the air. The guy looked at me with terror and ran.

I gave a short laugh turning back to my normal self and looking to see if somebody had seen me snap. I didn't like it when my friends saw me snap, but I didn't see anybody else so I went back inside to finish my work.

It was late when I finally got to go and I was determinate to visit Allie now. I sent her a short text saying that I would come and bring some coffee and cookies over from the shop. I hoped that nothing would happen to ruin the rest of the day and I prayed that I wouldn't see that guy again. So, I walked along the path to Allie's house and hummed "Hajimari no Sora" the 11 opening from Fairy Tail happily as her house came slowly into view.

I walked a bit faster at the sight of it, really happy at with it in view. I always felt better when I was together with Allie. She was my best friend, nearly a sister to me and I had grown to care about her so much. I jumped up the stairs to her front door then I suddenly froze.

A loud scream was coming from behind it and I could hear loud yelling. When I heard the voice of a male I literally unfroze again and didn't bother to open the door slowly like usual. I didn't even wait for Allie to open it for me.

Too many scenarios were going wild in my head. I guess it was a side effect from reading too many fanfictions. I imaged how a burglar made its way into the house or how somebody would threaten my friend with a knife, or worse, a gun. Well, these things had me snap again. Nobody, and I mean nobody, threatens my best friend! Not as long as I am alive and breathing! I kicked open the door and, uh, destroyed it. Well, Allie can yell at me later for this but now I had to help her. So I rushed into the house and again froze at the scene in front of me.

* * *

**END NOTE: so what did you think? Review and let us know and we'll update as soon as we can. Don't worry. The next chapter is when we get to a LOT more Fairy Tail. I promise!**

**~Alice-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/: Here is another chapter! This has more of what you've all been waiting for. We're sorry that this story is moving so slowly, so you'll just have to hang in there with us. Things have been crazy for me especially, so you'll have to be patient. We've had high hopes for this story, so just give it time and you'll see what we see, too! :) here is chapter 4 of Crossworlds! Enjoy!**

**Alice, Samrit, and Blitzing DO NOT OWN Fairy Tail!**

**Crossworlds Ch. 4 by: Alice Harkey**

* * *

As I slept I had an amazing dream. At least, I think it was amazing. It was so realistic though, so vivid in color and detail. It was amazing because of how realistic it was, not because I was being attacked and surrounded by people I didn't know.

In my dream, it was bright. _I _was bright, literally I was glowing. The people around me glowered at me and my two companions, not counting Spritsa who was holding her ground and staying by my side like the loyal friend she was. Her tail flicked angrily with flames. One of my companions was someone I knew. It was Samrit, my best friend and the closest thing I had to family. She was like a sister to me, it only made sense that she would be at my side, even with her hair glowing fluorescent colors and blowing in the wind. The other person with me was someone I'd never seen before.

He had a dark aura around him, but I didn't see him as dangerous. What I did see as dangerous were the people that had us surrounded. Although the mysterious stranger helping me fight was snarling viscously, he posed no threat to me. In fact, I felt almost guilty for having him be there to fight with me. I'd always been rather selfish when it came to fighting my own battles, so when I was finally getting help that was willingly offered, I felt guilty because I had been trying to change.

The dream was such a weird dream. I felt all these different feelings and had so many strange thoughts, yet I could think about each and every one of them, like I was analyzing data.

It was such a vivid dream. I could smell the smoke that came from the burning trees around us and it stung my nose and eyes. Not only did it sting, but it made me feel energized and strong. It was something that gave me strength and I felt that even though only a crazy person would think like that, it felt so right and normal.

I didn't know how long I was sleeping, but I knew it hadn't been that long. I could still hear the birds chirping outside and could notice the light filtering through my closed eyelids. My chest felt heavy. I figured Spritsa had made her way closer to my face, but I wasn't sure. I felt myself nod off again but found myself waking up again.

I woke up, but didn't open my eyes yet. I heard something peculiar. It sounded like hissing, but I couldn't tell, I was still kind of out of it. Maybe Spritsa was throwing a fit or something. I yawned and stretched.

"So, you're awake?" I heard a voice ask. It was a male voice; I could easily tell that is was. What was he doing in my house, though? Wait, what?

I cracked open my eyes and saw a very familiar face looming over me. It was the guy I met in the band room. He'd run off before I could get his name, and I remember thinking that I wanted to meet him again. Yeah, I wanted to meet him again, but not wake up to his face in _my _house! I screamed in freight. Hurling myself off the couch, I grabbed for the closest thing possible that I could use to protect myself. That just happened to be one of the plastic guitars for the game Guitar Hero.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" I screeched. Stupid question? I think not! He never told me who he was! I would've been nicer and asked again but he was _in my house!_ Clutching the neck of the plastic instrument in my hand, I swung my weapon at him, if you could call it a weapon. It smacked him on the side of the head and he yelped in pain just as my front door was opening.

"What the…?" Sami shouted. I stopped, looking at Sami as she entered glaring at the man. What was he doing here? What the hell! I didn't mind Sami just walking into my house. She was like a sister to me! But this guy? Nu-uh! Now way!

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sami yelled in a confused rampage as she grabbed the second plastic guitar and gripped it firmly in her hands.

"Listen! I'm Gray Fullbuster. I'm supposed to be here to get you guys! Vince sent me!" The man tried explaining.

"Bull shit!" I yelled at him. There was no way this guy was _the _Gray Fullbuster. He wasn't real. Even though I wanted him to be, he just wasn't.

"Yeah! And I never did figure out why you were being a stalker!" Sami shouted furiously. I froze. Sami knew this guy? How did she know him? I was confused and furious that he was in my house! He stood in the band room and when I tried to talk to him he ran away.

I gave the man another good whack with the guitar.

"Tell us what's going on! Why are you in my house? How do you know Sami?" I shouted. Spritsa let out another hiss at him. Good kitty.

"I'm telling you the truth!" the man responded seriously. I laughed sarcastically and moved to hit him again with the guitar along with Sami. The only contact the poor plastic instrument made that time was to his hand. I almost had a heart attack when I realized that he'd been telling the truth, because coating the plastic where his hand gripped the object was a sheet of ice.

I gasped and let the guitar slip from my hand. Sami was freaking out, and would I have been thinking straight, I would've laughed at her. It was such a typical reaction you would get from Sami.

"You… you're…" I stuttered. Spritsa pawed at my feet as Gray continued to try and explain something. I saw his mouth moving, but I didn't hear any words. Sami was attacking the poor guy with questions, and the only reason I felt bad for him was because He probably was just doing a job. He said he was sent to get us, so obviously he was doing something for someone else.

Something behind me caught my attention. A light, it was brighter than it was outside. I shielded my eyes from it. It was just so bright. I don't think I'd ever seen anything that bright other than the sun. It was too bright for comfort. The worst part was that I didn't know where it was coming from.

I have no idea how three people, and one cat, could make so much noise. I bet the neighbors had called the police to file a noise complaint. It was loud and chaotic. So chaotic, in fact, that it seemed to me like everything was in slow motion. The roar of yells and hissing was dulled into background noise as a white ringing made its way into my ears.

The situation beat down on me. Gray Fullbuster was here in this world, real and in front of me. Did that mean that everyone else was real, too? Natsu, Lucy, Mira, Elfman, Erza, Cana, Guildarts, Lisanna, Wendy, Romeo, Gajeel, Laxus, Charle, Happy, Pantherlily, Levy, Jet, Droy, Macao, Wakaba, Master Makarov; were all of them and even more Fairy Tail characters… real? I would have had a total fan-girl moment at that thought if it wasn't for another question that resounded through my mind. Why was Gray sent to get _us?_

So many questions, so many thoughts; what was going on in my life? I didn't see what was going on because the light got brighter. I was being pushed and was falling backwards into the light that shone brightly behind me. I lost my footing and felt myself slipping.

The light was at its brightest and at that moment, there was no sound at all. I couldn't see anything but white and it was as if everything had been muted. Where were Sami and Gray? Where was I? Suddenly, I heard Sami's voice sound out.

"What happened? Where'd she go?" She yelled in a panic.

"She'll be fine, just go!" Gray shouted back impatiently. Why was he so impatient? Were we supposed to be in a hurry? Maybe it was just something that was happening in the heat of the moment.

I caught sight of green and blue. Oh no, I was falling some more. So, wherever I was sent has gravity, too? Figures, I would be lucky enough to fall on my butt and get hurt, making a fool of myself before I even knew where I was. I'd be made fun of before I even had the chance to see what the green and blue was.

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and braced myself for the impact that was sure to come. And it did, but it wasn't what I expected. I landed not with a 'thud' but with more of an 'oof' and was confused as to why the ground would be chuckling. I realized that it was because it wasn't the ground, but a person. Two strong arms had managed to hook themselves under my own arms and their chest supported me, my shoulders leaning against whoever had chuckled.

Peeling my eyes open cautiously, I tenderly looked up to see the face that went with the chuckle I'd heard. I recognized him! I'd never met him, but I certainly did remember seeing his face before. I remembered the mildly curly, dark blonde hair and the sunglasses that hid his eyes. The glasses were dark, but due to the close proximity, I caught a glance of what looked to be shining silver eyes. I saw silver, but barely. I figured that maybe I wasn't supposed to see his eyes, so I dropped the thought quickly.

"Hello Alice," He said simply with a smile on his face. He looked so happy to see me. How did he know my name? Why did I have a dream with him in it? Where was I? What was happening?

"How do you know my name?" I shouted frantically scrambling away from him. "Who are you and where am I?"

Another yell interrupted my rant of questions. It was Sami tumbling across the ground, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. She toppled over onto the ground cursing loudly.

"What the hell? What the fuck was that for?" Sami screamed furiously at the dark haired ice mage that appeared behind her. I almost laughed at her for her reaction. She only swore like that when she was really mad. Her swearing had always been something rather comedic in my eyes.

I heard the guy who caught me laugh and I looked back over to him, a repeat of an already asked question leaving my mouth.

"How do you know me?" I asked almost emotionless. I heard him chuckle again and he stepped closer to me, extending an arm of to brush my cheek lightly with his fingers.

"I should know who Alice is. After all, she is my princess," he said with a soft smile gracing his handsome features. The touch was nice, soft and gentle, but I flinched at it and jumped away from him a little bit, opening my mouth to ask another question. Perhaps this was still a crazy dream and that was why I was still seeing whoever this guy was.

"Where am I?" I asked with the same emotionless tone as before. The man smiled as let out another small laugh.

"Why don't we take a little walk, both of you," he said pointing to Samrit as well. "I'll explain everything."

I don't know what compelled me to obey him, but I did it without question. What was it about him that I trusted so much? I didn't even know the guy!

Sami, in all her natural human curiosity, followed without protest as well. What on Earth were we doing? Were we honestly stupid enough to follow a stranger that says 'follow me' and that's it?

The blonde began to talk and explain everything to us, and though it didn't quite make any sense to me, I stayed silent while he spoke.

"You two, well, you're different from everyone else, like me," He began. "All three of us, me, Samrit, and yourself," he said point to each indicated person, "were born in the wrong world."

Big question marks popped up in my head and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Nonetheless, I stayed silent while he continued.

"We were meant to be born in this world," He said this time, I couldn't keep quiet.

"Why? I mean, why were we born on Earth and not in Earthland if we were meant to be born here?" I asked with confusion. I had no idea why I was being so casual about it. Maybe I had subconsciously decided that just going along with it would be less painful.

"Well, Allie, you're the Princess of Light, and I am your protector, Vince the Prince of Darkness," Vince said with a warm and caring smile. I swallowed hard, resulting in an audible gulping sound.

"Where are we?" I squeaked. I was becoming less and less casual about it every second. Me, a princess? Him, my protector? Vince just kept smiling and answered.

"You where you're meant to be and have always wanted to be," he said with a growing smiled. Then, with a wide grin, he threw his arms over his head and motioned to our surroundings. "Welcome to Magnolia, home of the magical guild, Fairy Tail!"

I heard Sami squeal and begin talking at about a million miles an hour. I was in Magnolia? This was a dream come true, it had to be a dream then! No way was it real if it was in Magnolia. Not only that, but I saw the flash of a guild mark on Vince's wrist colored in a dark silver. It was the Fairy Tail guild mark.

If it was a dream, I was allowed to act however I wanted, right? So, I would be ecstatic!

"Magnolia? WOW! How in Earthland did we manage to be lucky enough to have such an amazing dream like this?" I asked Sami who was still jumping up and down from excitement.

"Oh, it's not a dream," a girly and tiny voice said. I looked down to see the source of the voice, Spritsa. My jaw dropped and I gawked at the talking cat. I knew she could talk!

"She's right," Vince sighed. "You are the princess here, and you were sent away from here before birth to keep you safe. I didn't even know until I was told, but I had to have you two brought here. Allie, you're the sole heir to the throne," he said, taking one of my hands delicately in his, "and hence forth I shall keep you safe, no matter what, my Lady Alice." He finished by planting a soft kiss on my hand. It was too much. It was real, and it was too much. My mind swirled around relentlessly. I was in Magnolia talking to a member of Fairy Tail and he was pledging his service to me, saying he was going to protect me. I watched as the world began to fade around me and I felt gravity at work as my legs gave and I started to drop to the ground. It was brief, but as I dropped and the world darkened around me, I saw Vince shaking his head with an amused smile on his face.

Now, why in the world would he do that?

* * *

**END NOTE: you all know the drill on FF. Read, review, subscribe. :) Tell us what you think so far! It would be greatly appreciated! AND if you review and spread the word, I might just update some of my other stories. Possibly another updating spree~! Well, bye for now! until next time...**

**~Alice-chan, Samrit, and Blitzing **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/: Hello! As you can see, we're getting more into the story. The general plot hasn't started, but it'll start real soon. We swear it to you. As usual, Alice Harkey, Blitzing, and Samrit do not one Fairy Tail. If we did, I don't know how the movie would turn out, but it probably wouldn't be as good. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**Crossworlds Ch. 5 by Blitzing**

* * *

Really, they had to faint just from learning they were in Magnolia, Fiore. Oh well, time to go home as I tossed them on my shoulders and made my way home. After an hour, I made it to Wolf Night Manor, my home. It may seem frightening on the outside, but on the inside it's quite homey. With its Ruby red rug and fabulous entry hall it was a dream come true for a princess. Now to make my way to the bedrooms on the second floor.

As I headed up the stairs, I looked at sleeping Alice. She looked like an angel. I walked into the room and put her down on the bed. I walked into the other room next door and put Sami on the bed. As I left, I heard her murmuring something about Fairy Tail but dismissed it. I headed to the cave in the back of the house where my pack lives and where the training ground was. I fed my Pack fifty steaks; they're hungry critters.

As I headed back, I wondered if I'd have to explain all of this to them again. Oh, boy.

I entered Alice's room and sat in the chair waiting for her to wake up.

_Time skip 5 Hours_

I saw her finally wake up and the first thing she did was punch me in the face. Jeez, even I didn't freak out that bad when I woke up to being in some strange place.

"Who the hell are you and where am I?" she screamed.

"Jeez, you've got a strong arm! That actually hurt, and don't you remember? It's me, Vince, Prince of Night, your protector, Lady Alice."

"Wait, you mean that was real? I'm in Fairy Tail?" she asked nervously. I could hear her swallowing loudly.

"Well, you're not in Fairy Tail right now, but you can be after we train. You'll love Lucy, you're so much alike," I said laughing.

"Oh, okay. Wait, what do you mean training? I don't know what's going on here, and where is Sami?" she asked. She seemed to be freaking out on the inside, but she was trying to keep her cool.

"Sami is in the other room. Come on, let's go wake her up." Cautiously, she stood and followed me out of the room.

As we left and went into Sami's room, I was hit on the head with a vase.

"Ow! What the hell? Didn't your mom teach you not to hit people in the head with vases? That hurt kinda!"

"Who are you where am-Alice, there you are! Let's go before he gets us," she said grabbing for Allie's hand.

"Sami, why did you hit Vince?" she asked worried for her friend.

"Huh? Vince? Who is Vince?" Sami questioned.

"That would be me. Now, Sami, calm down. You are in my house, so let's just try and get along," I said trying to coax the two into calming down.

"Wait a minute! You're the guy that told us we were in the Manga Fairy Tail! Good joke," she laughed, tears staining her cheeks from laughing so hard.

"It's not a joke, you're in Magnolia. Well, actually, you're in Wolf Night Manor, but that's another thing. Anyways, what do you remember me telling you?" I asked, hoping that I wouldn't have to explain the whole thing over again.

"Well, something about us being princesses, being sent to Earth for protection, and you being Alice's protector," Sami said counting on her fingers as she listed each thing off.

"Good, I don't have to explain much. Alright then, time to get to training so you guys can be the princesses and live up to your titles, the Guardian of Earth and the Flaming Ruler of the Skies."

"Ok how long will that take?" Alice asked. She looked at me with arched in curiosity.

"I have no idea. Let's get started! Follow me," I said clapping my hands together. It gave my words a sense of finality. I heard Alice mutter something to Samrit and almost had to fight back a chuckle.

"How can he say that so casually?" I rolled my eyes her words. We kept walking, me leading them to the training grounds of my humble home. And so, we started the training for the new Princesses.

_Time skip 3 months_

"Well guys, ready to meet the guild?" I asked the two. Their magic had been progressing so magnificently that, even though I knew they could go so much farther, I knew they were ready to face the rowdy guild filled with the crazy people I love so much.

"Yes! Let's show them who we are!" Alice shouted proudly placing her hands on her hips and holding her head up high.

"Yeah, this is going be fun!" Sami shouted in agreement.

"Alright, here we go," I said with a smile. I rubbed my hands together before pressing them against the wooden doors of the guild. Allie and Sami were so excited to finally meet the guild. I was proud of them, especially Allie. She was kind of hopeless at first, but she'd grown more confident through training.

Well, now was the time to show the Fairy Tail guild just who these two girls are! I opened the doors to the guild and shouted so that everyone would hear me.

"WHAT'S UP EVERYONE?"

* * *

**END NOTE: Short chapter, I know. Please don't forget to review. This story is gonna get better. I know it seems that sentence is always being said for this story, but that's because it's true! The plot will come up in about two chapters. :) It will be AWESOME! Me swears it! *Girl Scouts honor* LOL Well, let us know what you thought. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Here's another chapter of Crossworlds! Tell us, is it getting more interesting? We have to warn you all, updates are going to be a bit slower because school has started. As usual me, Samrit, and Blitzing DO NOT OWN Fairy Tail! Everyone would look like poopey blobs if we did. (I can't draw Natsu with all his awesome sexiness T-T) Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Crossworlds Ch. 6 By Samrit**

* * *

Reading, watching, and hearing about a guild is one thing, but I never dreamed of really standing in front of those guild doors one day. Sure, I thought everything Vince told us about ourselves and me being the Guardian of Earth was truly amazing, but the training was hard. Like, really hard. Vince could be a slave driver, but I will save that for later.

Vince opened the huge doors to the guild and shouted like Natsu just getting back from a mission.

"WHATS UP EVERYONE?"

Yep, definitely Fairy Tail style, but it was kind of strange to really do it now. I saw Allie's eyes sparkling in excitement; I guess mine were, too. I would've liked to go over in fan-mode and approach each member for an autograph, but I knew that we would then be confronted with a bunch of weird questions.

"Vince! Where have you been the last three months? You believe you can just disappear and come back like nothing happened?" I looked at the one who asked and my eyes almost popped out of my head. It was Titania! The Titania! Erza Scarlet, the strongest woman in Fairy Tail! Just then, next to her appeared Gray, Lucy, Natsu and Happy! I felt like dying of happiness at that moment! Okay, I didn't really want to die. After all, I wanted to get to know them more.

I looked at Allie and Vince. Allie was also about to get into fan-girl mode and Vince just kept his normal, calm, and cool façade. I could see a smirk flit across his face when he noticed our reactions, though. But before he could even say a word Allie and I jumped forward, forgetting the fact that they still didn't know about us. Uh, well, except for Gray.

"Sami! This is real we are standing in front of Team Natsu! The strongest team ever!" Allie squealed with sparkles in her eyes. I nodded vigorously and went forward, taking Erza's hand to shake it.

"I'm Sami! This is Allie and her Exceed, Spritsa! Vince brought us here and we are more than honored to finally get to know you!" I started babbling random stuff I knew about Fairy Tail from the manga or the anime. Allie also seemed to be having fun talking with Lucy.

Even after Vince told us that we were in Magnolia I still had my doubts about his sanity. But, after the first time using magic I'd got used to everything. During those three months of training, I couldn't really stop to think or to worry about anything. Even thought I knew what Fairy Tail was like from the manga and what Vince told us, I was still worried about whether they would take us in or not.

Well, it wasn't really a shock to me when Erza suddenly held her swords against mine and Allie's chest. I noticed how Vince tensed. Yep, typical protector instinct, I guess he would've most likely wanted to jump in front of Allie.

My gaze fell back on Erza and suddenly I knew how Gray and Natsu must feel when she punishes them. The aura she was giving off was enough to make me shiver, and when I saw the look in her eyes, I felt like my knees were going to give out at any moment. Yes, I was scared to death, and a whimper from next to me told me that so was Allie.

"How do you know all this about us?" Erza asked threateningly her voice sending a waterfall of sweat down my back. I looked at Allie and wordlessly she agreed to just tell them the truth.

"I've read about it! Back on Earth there's a story called Fairy Tail and it's all about your guys' lives and adventures. I absolutely adore it! It's really popular! I'm sorry, don't hurt me!" she squealed in fear while I nodded like crazy. Erzas eyes didn't soften, guess she didn't really believe us, but the rest of the guild seemed very interested all of a sudden.

"Who was it by?" Levy asked curiously.

"Uh, Hiro Mashima," Allie answer hesitantly. We looked at each other again. Was it a good idea to tell them the truth?

"He wrote about us?" Mira gasped in disbelief. "He left Earthland to go to Earth and write about us?"

I guess that was the point where my butt landed on the ground. I looked wide eyed at them all. Was this all real, or did that stranger in Allies house knock me out and send me into a coma, sending me into a crazy, amazing dream like this? I pinched myself and yep, it hurt. I wasn't dreaming.

"H-hiro Mashima i-is from Earthland…? Wow," was all I mumbled. I let Allie handle it, this all was just too much information for me to handle. Come on, what would you do if you suddenly landed in Earthland, a guy telling you that you have magic powers, belong to a royal family and have a job to do, starts training with you for three freaking months, and then you end up in your dream guild that you've wanted to join since you read the first chapter of the manga! Master Makarov's voice called me out of my thoughts. I looked at his wide grin and saw that the rest of the guild was smiling brightly right along with him.

"So, we're famous in Fiore and on Earth?" Makarov asked curiously. Allie nodded. "That's wonderful! I wish I could thank him!"

Okay, I was confused but at the same time I was relieved that Erza wasn't treating us anymore. Vince walked up to us and stood next to Allie. I looked up at the two. (I was still sitting on the floor out of shock.)

"I told you so. Erza might overreact sometimes, but hey, you're in the guild now! Come on, let's get your guild marks."

I jumped up to my feet and followed Vince, Allie and Spirtsa who had already went ahead. I finally managed to shake myself out of my stupor. I could already make out Cana drinking her 10 barrels of booze, Elfman shouting about how manly he was, Macao and Wakaba talking, Romeo looking up to Natsu, Lucy talking with Levy and Lisanna. This was really Fairy Tail.

"So you two want to join the guild? We will gladly take you in. Friends of Vince and Hiro are ours too!" I heard Master Makarov's voice followed by Mira's question of where we wanted our mark to be.

I saw Allie get her mark in a shiny gold. It was located on the back of her right hand where her wrist met her hand. Right over her wrist joint. I thought about where I would want mine. I noticed that Vince's was on his left wrist in silvery black. Both had colors that matched them, but what about me? I suddenly got an idea.

"Mira? I want my mark here. If it's ok, I want it ocher colored in the middle of my right upper arm." I smiled as the mark was left on my arm. I guess it was okay, the color matched my magic type and it was placed where it could easily be seen.

"Ne, Allie, we are finally a part of the guild, aren't we?" I grinned from ear to ear and saw that Allie was as overjoyed as I was. We turned around and saw that the guild was already partying in celebration of the two new members and their newfound knowledge of the guild's fame not only in Fiore, but on Earth as well; a world that they had no contact with.

"I will finaly get to fight Natsu!" Allie shouted enthusiastically, jumping in the air with excitement. I could see Vince grimace for a moment. I guess he still didn't like the thought of Allie fighting Natsu. A memory of our training came back and I started laughing.

**Flashback: second day of training**

"**Okay, so, as the Flaming Ruler of the Skies I can control fire too, right?" I watched Allie during her lesson with Vince while I was busy learning how to control my healing powers.**

"**That's right, but not only fire…" Vince didn't get to finish his sentence. Allie was already grinning deviously, a newfound determination raising her spirits even higher. **

"**YES! That means I could fight Natsu and beat him with his own element!" I giggled at her words. It would be cool the see her beat him, but then again, he was a Fire Dragon Slayer who could eat fire.**

"**Not really… he can eat fire after all. But, he wouldn't be able to hurt you with his fire," Vince said calmly. He didn't mind that Allie had interrupted him. "I fought him before and it isn't that hard to beat him. With the right technics you would surely be able to. But remember, we still have to keep our true powers hidden. And it's not really safe to fight Natsu, even if you beat him…" **

**And here he was again, serious as always. He beat into my head not to go overboard with my magic I didn't have as much control over my powers as Allie did, but hey, I was happy for her and I guessed I still needed training. **

"**YES! As soon as we're there I'm gonna challenge him!" I heard her again and started laughing. Thanks to that I lost concentration and blew up whatever magic I was doing… in the end I'd managed to be scolded by someone who was two years younger than me… **

**Flashback ends**

I laughed at the memory and Allie looked at me like I was crazy, but I only shock my head and pointed at Natsu who was running in our direction. I heard Vince sigh and didn't really know why but I leaned over to Allie's ear.

"Now's your chance to fight him," I whispered to her and her eyes light up, changing from confusion to determination and delight. Mine and Allie's eyes went wide when we saw Natsu lighting his fist on fire. '_Did he hear me?'_ was the only thought that crossed my mind and I mentally slapped myself. He was a Dragon Slayer with advanced hearing!

"VINCE! I WANT MY REMATCH!" Okay, so the attack wasn't directed at us, but at Vince. Knowing Natsu, it always was a better idea to flee to a safe distance. We all had our preferred guild-fight-location-of-safety. Not that I couldn't protect myself, but unlike Allie, I wasn't interested in fighting him. I was more interested in finding Lucy or Levy to get the promise that I would be the second person who got to read her novel.

I didn't really get very far when one of my new guild mates crashed into me, taking me down to the ground. I heard Allie scream my name and when I looked up it was like the party had turned into an all-out guild fight. Guild mates were flying through the air, Vince was involved in a fight between Gray and Natsu, but it seemed more like Vince was dodging Natsu's attacks without a problem and mocked him a bit because of it. Gray was casing after Natsu; it was obvious that he was pissed at Natsu for doing something stupid. I saw Allie beating up poor Elfman. Looks like he was the one who threw that person at me.

I stood up and brushed the dust off of my shirt. I had no reason to be angry, right? The guild was in the middle of one of its famous brawls, I got smashed down by a flying person, and Allie and Vince were also in on the fight. Yep, no reason to be angry… until a mug hit my head. Blood trickled down; it was like the scene in the manga where Mira got hit by a mug and acted like it was nothing. And it was nothing until I saw Gajeel preparing to attack Allie. That was the point when I threw myself into the mix of mass chaos. Throwing a plant-like spear of an arm at Gajeel, memories flooded back to me once more.

**Flashback: third week of training**

"**Is that all you got?" Vince was really pissing me off. I was already lying on the ground, out of breath and out of magic, and he asked me if that was all I got?**

"**Are you kidding? I got a lot more!" I yelled as I tried to stand up again. I saw Allie laughing; I'll admit it must be a funny sight to see me getting beaten up and provoked by a guy two years younger than myself. I'd already snapped at him, but he didn't show any reaction to it. Guess I couldn't scare him. **

"**Try to transform your arm into a plant spear… and don't give me that look." I glowered at him. How could he see that I had stuck my tongue out at him with those kinds of sunglasses on anyway?! Really, he could piss me off more than he knew; maybe I should've thrown a chair at him instead of the vase. **

"**You can do it Sami! I know you can!" I heard Allie cheering. I smiled; yep, with friends, everything was better. Of course, she got along with Vince pretty well. I wasn't blind, Allie and Vince were already friends on the first day, but I still had some small problems. **

**Of course, I got along with him, too, but we bickered every now and then and Allie had to stop us. We mostly fought when we were training. But still, the three of us grew together to become great friends, and a fight between friends ever now and then is normal, right?**

"**Stop spacing out or I'll make you run some laps!" Vince looked at me and smirked. Allie already knew what was coming and she sighed, shaking her head. **

"**Make me! I am not moving from here, not even an inch!" I glared at him and crossed my arms, huffing in annoyance. I knew it was childish behavior for a 19 years old girl, but hey, who cares? I had already snapped and when I snapped I didn't care about my surroundings.**

"**No problem." He smirked and I could see his evilness. Not that he was evil, but that way he was looking at me with mischievous eyes lit with cocky confidence definitely made him look evil. I face palmed at myself. **

"**Will I ever learn to shut my mouth…?" I muttered as I started running away followed by a pack of wolves. "I swear, one day I will get you back for that Vince!" **

**While I ran my laps, I could hear Vince and Allie laughing. This started to become a routine. When we were out of magic, physical training came. And when I protested, he would make me run with his wolves. I knew that he would never hurt us with them, but I guess almost anybody would run when they saw a bunch of wolves behind them, baring their sharp teeth and growling viscously. **

**Flashback ends**

I chuckled. His training was the worst, but in the end it really was the best. Thanks to his training, I didn't have any more problems neither with running nor with my magic. I guess to provoke me was the best way of training. I was able to fight against Gajeel now and even throw him through the guild hall.

Soon, everything turned into complete and utter chaos. Allie had beat Elfman with one hit and was now after Natsu, who was pissed at Vince, who didn't take him seriously. Gray was suddenly fighting me after I smashed him and Gajeel against a wall, knocking out the Iron Dragon Slayer, but not the ice make mage. When Erza joined the fight after someone threw her cake out of the window, everything was just out of control. Macao and some sane members of the guild had found a safe place behind a barricade of tables, the guild-fight-location-of-safety for the day. Master Makarov was sitting at the bar crying and begging not to destroy the guild.

I couldn't remember how it all stopped, but I was lying next to Allie on the ground out of breath and grinning at each other like idiots. We weren't the only ones on the ground. The whole guild was knocked out and our new nakama lay scattered on the ground either sleeping or talking to someone. That was our best day ever. We joined Fairy Tail and took part in our first guild fight. I sat up when I noticed a cut on Allies arm. I didn't bother to ask her from where she got it nor did I bother to ask anything else. I just grabbed her arm with my left hand and held my right one over the wound. A light green glow appeared and the wound disappeared.

Allie looked at me with slight anger. She hated it when I treated her like a kid, but I couldn't help it. She was like my younger sister and I just had to take care of her, even if I knew that she was perfectly fine by herself. The same went for Vince. I knew that he was perfectly cable of taking care of himself but still, over the three month training, I grew to care for his health, too. I guess you could say that the two of them were the closest thing to a family I had. Allie, my little sister and Vince, a little brother… guess I better not tell them that anytime soon. It would be too weird.

"You didn't need to heal that, you know! It was just a cut!" I simply ignored the protests from Allie. I couldn't help it; somebody just had to look out for the two. I looked around for Vince and found him watching us from the bar completely fine. He wasn't even out of breath. Guess being here longer got him used to the fights sooner than us.

"Let's just relax a bit over there by the bar." I smiled at Allie and helped her up. Allie took the seat next to Vince and I sat in the one on the other side of Allie. Sitting there, we chatted happily. Allie and I were so excited about what our first mission would be and it seemed that Vince already thought of that, because I noticed that he gazed over at the mission board every five minutes.

The next think I knew, Erza was standing in front of us with a sheet of paper in her hand. Behind her were Gray, who smirked at us, Natsu, who grinned a toothy grin but glared at Vince from time to time, Lucy, who was smiling warmly and completely ignoring Natsu's behavior, and Happy, who didn't bother to pay attention as he happily munched on a fish.

"I must say that the two of you are really strong. I would like to invite you, Allie and Sami, to go on a mission with us. It is a small one, but it pays well. Would you like to accompany us?"

I was left speechless. Titania invited us on a mission? I looked at Allie and Allie looked at me. But, we both noticed that something was missing. We both looked at Vince. Well, now it would be a hard decision, what should we do now? Go with them or stay? I didn't know and sighed, waiting for the others to say something… and hopefully everything would go well…

* * *

**How was it? Don't forget to review and let us know what you thought. Oh, check out my (Alice's) profile and vote on the poll I posted. until next time!**

**~Alice-chan... And Others! (Samrit and Blitzing)**


	7. Chapter 7 Part One

**Hello. Here's the next chapter of Crossworlds. From what I understand, this is turning into a pretty good story from the readers' point of view? Would I be correct? This chapter is a two-parter. They'll both be written by me (Alice Harkey) and then it'll continue with the switching to Vince and Sami's POV. Let us know what you think of the story so far and, as usualy (it'll never change), me (Alice Harkey), Samrit and Blitzing DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Without further adieu, I give you:**

**Crossworlds ch. 7 (Part One) by Alice Harkey**

* * *

I began to stare at Erza again. Would Sami and I leave Vince behind and go on a mission with Team Natsu? Oh, just thinking about it had me excited! _The _Titania had invited me and Sami on a mission! We had managed to impress her with our strength! I knew that there was no way we could ever beat her, we weren't Vince, but we were strong enough to impress Erza Scarlet, and that was a feat all in itself!

Unlike Vince, who was beyond being normal, Sami and I decided that after we witnessed him scare the crap out of Erza, we were still pretty human. We couldn't scare Erza like he could, or beat her almost effortlessly. The fact that Vince could was a little ridiculous. I wanted to roll my eyes at him and snicker at it; it just wasn't very realistic that he was so much stronger than Erza, yet he was. In a way, I felt lucky that he was my protector. It was like having _two _Erza's to protect me!

I looked from Erza and the rest of the team, to Sami, then to Vince. I repeated the cycle. Vince was our best friend, mine and Sami's. We all did pretty much everything together, we were nearly inseparable. Sami looked at me questioningly. Oh, great, so I'm the one in charge of deciding if we should go or not!

It was a tough choice, it really was. We had pretty much formed a team between the three of us, though it went unannounced, we all knew it. It was a tough choice to make, but being invited to go on a mission by Erza herself was probably a once in a lifetime opportunity.

I noticed that Spritsa had jumped up onto the counter and was looking at me expectantly. I sighed inwardly. Why couldn't she go beg Happy to give her one of his fish like she normally did instead of wait for me to answer like everyone else was?

I sighed yet again and glanced over at Vince. I threw him an apologetic smile before turning to Erza once more.

"We would love to go on a mission with you guys," I answered with a bright smile. Sami jumped off of her seat and pumped a fist in the air.

"Yes!" she shouted happily as she crushed me with a hug. Team Natsu was laughing at her reaction while I hugged Sami back.

"Oh, oh, do I get to come too?" Spritsa asked eagerly as she bounced on the counter, hopping from foot to foot as if she were standing on extremely hot asphalt. She had her ears perked up in anticipation while the flames around her tail seemed to slow in anticipation, too. I looked toward Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Gray.

"Well, can she come?" I asked. Erza smiled before nodding her head vigorously. Lucy smiled and said that she didn't mind and Gray looked like he could care less.

"I don't' see why not," Natsu said with a big, toothy grin. He gave us a thumbs up. "It'll add a little more fire to the mix, so I say please do come with us!" I shook my head in amused disbelief. Natsu sure did love fire.

I heard Vince starting to laugh before he abruptly tried to silence his laughter. We all looked at the Werewolf Slayer curiously, especially me. Now, why would he start laughing at the mention of fire?

"You'll have more than enough fire in the mix, even without Spritsa," Vince managed to get out between fits of laughter. His eyes darted to me and I glared at him. He was talking about me that jerk! I knew I could be pretty hotheaded at times, a tad temperamental, and a little… overenthusiastic… with my magic sometimes, but really, he didn't have to make fun of me for it.

Before I could do anything to Vince, who was cowering like a frightened puppy under my glare, Natsu jumped at him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Natsu shouted raising a flaming fist at Vince. I shook my head in amusement again. Three months later and I was still getting used to being in Magnolia. It really was like a dream come true to be in such a wonderful place filled with so many wonderful people.

Spritsa was cheering in excitement and happiness that she was allowed to go on the mission with us, while another fight broke out, courtesy of Vince and Natsu, thank you very much.

I grabbed Spritsa while I could and grabbed Sami's wrist. I had to get out of there before we got caught up in another fight. Natsu brought out his magic, he was fighting against Vince; nothing would end well. It was a fact that couldn't be denied.

I managed to drag the three of us all the way to the guild doors and outside to safety. Spritsa was still in her own little world, doing a victory dance for being allowed to go on the mission. She could be so absolutely adorable at times, I swear. I looked to Sami who was panting but smiling at me nonetheless.

"Thanks for that, Allie," she said gratefully. I was panting a little myself, but not as much as I would've been before training.

We decided to take a seat on the ground outside the guild. Yeah, we sat on the ground, what of it? Sami was casually making a small patch of grass grow in front of her using her magic, while Spritsa had fallen asleep in my lap. Her victory dance had drained all her energy and I giggled at her when she'd dragged herself over to me and collapsed in my lap. I petted her soft head while we waited for the commotion in the guild to quiet down.

Three months ago, I wouldn't have been able to handle to rough, tough, energetic atmosphere of the guild or the fights that often erupted. I would have been worn out before making it halfway to the door trying to get to safety. I thanked my lucky stars that Vince had trained me and Sami so well. I remembered it like it was yesterday, because some of it was.

**Flashback: three months ago**

"**Alice, you can't give up now!" Vince shouted at me. I had been told to run, and run I did. Only, I didn't run for long. I'd never been very good with any kind of physical activity. The only exception for me was marching band, and they didn't have a Fairy Tail Magical Guild Marching Band. I had strong calf muscles, but my lungs weren't used to running a lot. The strain on them from running was something I never liked. I still can't figure out how I could manage to do all that marching and still be able to play as well as I did. **

**I felt kind of… numb. I tried to keep running, but it was a lazy effort. It was more like I was jogging in slow motion, my feet dragging on the ground as I carelessly let my arms flop wherever they wanted. I was tired, so I didn't care. But Vince, however, did care. **

"**Allie, get a move on! Run like you mean it! You'll get better, but only if you don't half-ass your way through it!" Vince shouted at me… I think it was supposed to be motivationally. I was so tired and thirsty… and hungry, though. How could I run on an empty stomach? **

**I was pretty sure that, by some freaky coincidence, Vince had read my thoughts. He pulled out a sandwich, and a good looking sandwich at that. My food deprived mind could easily tell what was on that delicious looking sandwich too. Let's see, I saw some sliced chicken breast, I think there was some turkey on it, too. Leafy, green lettuce flared out from between the sandwich and I could see some mayonnaise and slices of cheese, as well. I wanted that sandwich! **

"**Alice~!" Vince called out almost teasingly. "Do you want the sandwich? Don't you want to just take a bite and savor the delicious flavor?" Vince asked holding the sandwich out toward me. **

"**Yes! I want the freaking sandwich!" I shouted impatiently. **

"**Then come and get the sandwich!" Vince shouted as he began to run from me. Oh no he did NOT! He was taking off with my freaking sandwich! I wanted that sandwich, I was so damn hungry!**

**Needless to say, I chased him until I got the sandwich from him. Didn't I mention before that I really liked food? Yeah, you don't mess with my food, nor do you tease me with it. By the time I got the sandwich in my hands, I'd left poor Vince lying on the ground, beaten and singed. No one, and I mean no one took food lightly around me.**

**After that, I realized that I could run a lot more easily and my endurance was higher. I guessed that I owed Vince one for that, but if he ever did something like that with another poor sandwich, I would hurt him again. **

**End Flashback**

I shook my head and laughed in amusement. It was pretty sad that food could motivate me so much. But, I _was _unbelievably hungry, so I guess that made up for it? I wasn't sure.

The sound of the guild doors flying open made me jump in surprise. I turned my head to see who caused all the commotion _outside _of the guild. I saw a trail of fire and that could only be one person. It was Natsu picking himself up off of the ground and screaming at his opponent who was still inside the guild.

'Why am I unbelievably unsurprised by that?' I asked myself as Natsu silenced his screaming to stare blankly at me. I stared back… until I felt a puff of breath on the back of my ear. I jumped again and screeched in a fleeting moment of fear. Spritsa had long since fled from my lap, not taking the chance of being thrown a good couple of feet by my jumping.

I heard giggling from behind me and I whipped my head around to face the perpetrator.

"Sami!" I squealed. "Don't do that!" I glowered at her, but she didn't notice much of that. No, she was too busy laughing her _big fat butt off! _

I was kind of mean when I was angry, but who wasn't? If I ever voiced my mean thoughts to Sami or Vince while I was irritated, they usually understood.

Sami continued to laugh. She soon fell to her side and rolled back and forth clutching her side desperately. I saw tears streaming from the corners of her eyes. I rolled my eyes and looked back to where Natsu was standing only to find him right in my face. I jumped once again and heard Sami start laughing even harder. I growled at the Dragon Slayer and he just shook it off and laughed too.

What day was it? Was it Let's-All-Pick-On-Allie Day? I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed in annoyance. I continued to glare at Natsu. Oh, I was going to get him for that. That little Lizard Boy was going to pay, that was a promise.

Spritsa pawed at Natsu's ankles. She would've clawed at him, but she knew Happy wouldn't like that. Normally, Spritsa was a fiery girl, er, cat with attitude and spirit. She was very straightforward and she did what she felt was right, despite others' opinions. But, when it came to Happy, Spritsa would do anything he said… as long as he gave her fish. Happy and Spritsa were like best friends. Happy would give Spritsa fish and _try _to give Charle fish. Spritsa would play matchmaker and try and help Happy win Charle's heart. It was pretty adorable most of the time. Sami and I were still very new to the guild, but Spritsa had gone with Vince whenever he left to visit the guild, so she got to know most of the guild members better than we did.

"Natsu," Spritsa giggled. "Stop laughing at Allie!" Natsu's laughter ceased and he crouched next to my pet.

"Oh, alright, Spritsa," Natsu said petting her head. "I still don't know why you won't agree to be my pet." The fire mage scratched under Spritsa's chin but the fiery cat retreated from him. She flicked her tail in annoyance as she trotted back to my side.

"I'm Alice's pet, no one else's!" the Fire Cat stated firmly. Natsu opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, Erza, Gray, Happy, Lucy and Vince strode out of the guild and paused to look at us.

We sat on the train and threw silent glances at each other. I was confused. I think everyone was confused. I wasn't exactly sure how we'd ended up getting on the train or even what happened after the rest of Team Natsu, and Vince, walked out of the guild. All I remember was a blur of things happening and words being said. I think there was something about a pineapple and socks? The only thing I _did _fully register was the fact that we were all now sitting on the train heading to the place of the mission. I remembered hearing Erza briefly explain what the mission was. We had to go into the Forest of something or other and defeat some low class dark mages.

The train ride was silent, the walk to the forest was silent… it was all around awkward. It was only when Erza began to speak that the awkwardness seemed to disperse.

"Be on the lookout for the mages we're after. We don't exactly know how strong they are, but they are considered part of a low class dark guild called… Dark Guild." We all looked to Erza to see if she was kidding or not. Her expression was as serious as her voice sounded.

"Dark Guild, seriously?" Gray asked. Erza gave us a firm nod and we just accepted the crazy news. We prepared to spread out, but we had no need to.

We heard a rustling in the bushes around us and out of the foliage came two young men dressed in black. They smirked at us, but made no move to attack.

'This will be an easy mission,' I thought to myself. They'd practically given themselves to us and stood no chance. Two against a whole team? Now that was almost cheating.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" one of the men said.

"All five Royals in the same place at once; wow, we're in luck today," the other man said. Vince snarled at him and I tensed up. I know Sami kicked her guard up a notch, too. We three knew about the Royals. Of course, Sami and I didn't know as much as Vince did, but still. We knew that there was supposed to be five Royals, five leaders of the Five Kingdoms of the Universe. Vince, Sami and I were three of them. The other two were with us?

Who were they other two?

* * *

**Soooo? How was it? Are you excited for the next chapter? I know I am!... Gosh that sounded so cheesy! Well, don't forget to check out my other stories, too. Check out Samrit's stories as well. They're pretty good. Sometimes they have grammar errors, but the stories are good nonetheless. Don't let something get in the way of a good story. Bye for now! **

**~Alice-chan (and others!) I should really type their names, shouldn't I?**


End file.
